prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
January 18, 2010 Monday Night RAW results
The January 18, 2010 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on January 18, 2010 at the Thompson-Boling Arena in Knoxville, Tennessee. The Guest Hosts were Jon Heder and Don Johnson. Summary In the new comedy When In Rome, starring Raw's special guest co-hosts Jon Heder and Don Johnson, a woman finds herself engulfed by an over abundance of affection from her suitors. Unlike the premise of their movie, though, Heder and Johnson found themselves surrounded by anything but love as Raw Superstars turned on one another in the lead up to the Royal Rumble. Jon Heder has demonstrated his unique ability as an actor. As a wrestler, not so much. The When in Rome star teamed with the newly formed squad of United States Champion The Miz & Big Show to take on Unified Tag Team Champions DX & Hornswoggle. While Miz & Show assured Heder he'd be just fine in their hands, when The World's Largest Athlete ended up outside the ring in pain, the actor was forced to enter the ring, where he suffered a humiliating loss and had to have his co-star, Don Johnson, escort him out. Before the celebration kicked off, though, John Cena grabbed a mic and informed the match participants that it will be he who proves to be the last man standing at Royal Rumble. As to be expected, Big Show, Triple H and Shawn Michaels each took exception. So much so, in fact, that DX proceeded to toss Show and Cena over the top rope and outside the ring. And then, in a shocking show of independence, The Game heaved his own partner HBK over the top rope, telling him that the WWE Championship and WrestleMania are the two things he lives for. And that he, too, will compete in the 2010 Royal Rumble Match. Fellow USA Network stars James Roday and Dule Hill, from the hit series Psych, will put their special powers on display next week when the pair drops by Raw as special guest hosts. Turn about is fair play. And since Randy Orton looked on as WWE Champion Sheamus battled Evan Bourne earlier in the night, it seemed only fitting for The Celtic Warrior to look on as The Viper clashed with Chris Masters. The No. 1 contender for the Irishman's title managed to best Masters' size and strength for the win. That's when he realized how determined his Royal Rumble opponent can be. Sheamus climbed into the ring and nailed The Viper's face with his massive boot, leaving Orton motionless on the canvas. And then there were four. In the Divas Championship Tournament, the matchups include Eve versus Maryse and Gail Kim versus Alicia Fox. This week, however, the WWE Universe got to witness Gail Kim & Eve take on Alicia Fox & Maryse. As their tag partners looked on intently, Eve overcame the leggy onslaught of Alicia with a submission move to gain a bit of momentum heading into the tournament semi-finals. Revenge seems almost too good for Cody Rhodes & Ted DiBiase. During last week's Triple Threat Match to determine the No. 1 contender to the WWE Title, The Legacy duo stuck their noses in the match, causing their ringleader Randy Orton to prevail over John Cena and Kofi Kingston. This week, it was payback time. Cena paired with Kofi against Rhodes & DiBiase, and the two seemed to relish taking out their frustrations on the underhanded henchmen. While The Legacy are certainly a force to contend with in the ring, a miscue between the multi-generation Superstars allowed Cena & Kofi to capitalize and earn the "W." Like his most infamous character, Napoleon Dynamite, actor Jon Heder probably got picked on growing up. After all, what type of damaged personality would willingly choose to pair up United States Champion The Miz with Big Show? While the actor and his co-host, Don Johnson, addressed the Knoxville faithful, Heder even arranged a main event match: Miz & Big Show vs. Unified Tag Team Champions DX. Later in the evening, after a rather abrupt negotiation, compliments of Hornswoggle and Triple H, Miz & Show agreed to make the bout a Six-Man Tag Team Match featuring DX & Hornswoggle against Miz, Show & Jon Heder! Things are getting a tad embarrassing for Jack Swagger. For the second week running, the former collegiate All-Star wrestler issued an "All-American American" Challenge, in which the winner is the Superstar who tosses his opponent over the top rope. After losing the challenge to Santino Marella last Monday, Swagger had his hands full against Santino's substitute, Mark Henry. The World's Strongest Man successfully heaved Swagger over the top rope and into a state of uncontrollable frustration. WWE Champion Sheamus continues to punctuate his matches with exclamation points of pain. This week, The Celtic Warrior once again faced Evan Bourne, who wanted a rematch after losing to Sheamus two weeks ago. The match took on an ominous undercurrent as Randy Orton, who will challenge Sheamus in a title match at Royal Rumble, observed from outside the ring. Unfortunately for Bourne, the Irishman seemed intent on sending a message as he destroyed his opponent for the victory and cast an intensely defiant glare at The Viper. Watching Bret Hart's return to WWE after a 12-year absence, many of those watching shared the "Hit Man's" sense of relief and forgiveness. Then, after Mr. McMahon appeared to make amends with his longtime nemesis, it was difficult not to also feel the sting of betrayal when The Chairman kicked Hart and left him writhing on the canvas. Mr. McMahon did not apologize for his actions. On the contrary, he dug his heels in even farther. After stating last week that Hart would never again be seen in WWE, The Chairman insisted that Hart deserved such rough treatment. One man who felt Hart's pain acutely emerged to not only confront Mr. McMahon for his questionable actions, but also to meet head-on with a longtime nemesis of his own. World Heavyweight Champion The Undertaker appeared on Raw and bluntly put The Chairman in his place, even calling his actions cowardly. As Mr. McMahon slipped out of the ring, The Deadman went on to address Shawn Michaels' question: Will Undertaker battle HBK again in a rematch of their legendary WrestleMania bout? The answer, sadly for WWE Universe members, was an emphatic "no." The Phenom may have denied HBK, but Michaels realized that his ticket could be stamped were he to win the Royal Rumble, in which case he could choose the World Championship for which he would like to compete. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Skip Sheffield defeated Chavo Guerrero *Sheamus defeated Evan Bourne (2:00) *Mark Henry defeated Jack Swagger in an Over the Top Rope Challenge (0:30) *Kofi Kingston & John Cena defeated The Legacy (Cody Rhodes & Ted DiBiase) (11:40) *Gail Kim & Eve Torres defeated Maryse & Alicia Fox (3:05) *Randy Orton defeated Chris Masters (w/ Eve Torres) (2:45) *Unified Tag Team Champions D-Generation X (Triple H, Shawn Michaels) & Hornswoggle defeated The Big Show, United States Champion The Miz & Joh Heder (4:44) Commentators * Jerry Lawler * Michael Cole Ring Announcer * Justin Roberts Image Gallery RAW_869_Photo_001.jpg RAW_869_Photo_002.jpg RAW_869_Photo_003.jpg RAW_869_Photo_004.jpg RAW_869_Photo_005.jpg RAW_869_Photo_006.jpg RAW_869_Photo_007.jpg RAW_869_Photo_008.jpg RAW_869_Photo_009.jpg RAW_869_Photo_010.jpg RAW_869_Photo_011.jpg RAW_869_Photo_012.jpg RAW_869_Photo_013.jpg RAW_869_Photo_014.jpg RAW_869_Photo_015.jpg RAW_869_Photo_016.jpg RAW_869_Photo_017.jpg RAW_869_Photo_018.jpg RAW_869_Photo_019.jpg RAW_869_Photo_021.jpg RAW_869_Photo_020.jpg RAW_869_Photo_022.jpg RAW_869_Photo_023.jpg RAW_869_Photo_024.jpg RAW_869_Photo_025.jpg RAW_869_Photo_026.jpg RAW_869_Photo_027.jpg RAW_869_Photo_028.jpg RAW_869_Photo_029.jpg RAW_869_Photo_030.jpg RAW_869_Photo_031.jpg RAW_869_Photo_032.jpg RAW_869_Photo_033.jpg External links * Raw #869 results * Raw #869 on WWE Network Category:2010 television events